A Monster Hunter Halloween!
by Iuri97
Summary: Hey guys. This is my Monster Hunter Halloween special. Includes a remastered "This is Halloween" song version. I own nothing. Enjoy, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D


A Monster Hunter Halloween!

After our monster friends finished their drinking contest, they returned home, happy and all of them singing:

- "_Oh we´re heading for the West,_

_Not heading for the East!_

_We´re gonna live our dream cause we´re wild and free!" – _

Great Jaggi started laughing:

- Ah ah! Oh my… we have to repeat this kind of night more often! –

Rathalos also laughed:

- We sure will! And it will be sooner than you think. Anyone know what day is it tomorrow? –

Deviljho said, scratching his jaw:

- Mmmmm…. Food Day? –

Rathalos said:

- No. It´s….. HALLOWEEN! –

Velocidrome laughed:

- Oh, that´s right! How could I forget? Halloween is one of my favorite days! It reminds of the days when me and Great Jaggi were whelps. Oh, the pranks we used to pull on hunters. We scared them shitless! Remember that, Great Jaggi? –

- Of course! Remember the "Zombie Tigrex" one , which was nothing more than a rock shaped like a Tigrex that we painted green and red? –

Asked Great Jaggi.

- That was one of the best ones! The hunters fled like Kelbis, even tough it was only a rock! – laughed Velocidrome.

Deviljho said:

- Well, best part of Halloween is the candy and pumpkin. Man, I love candy and pumpkin. –

Qurupeco snapped his flints and said:

- Hey guys…. Great Jaggi and Velocidrome put me thinking….. it sounds like they had wonderful times pulling pranks on hunters. What do you say if we spend Halloween like that? Pulling pranks on hunters and playing some scary video games on the computer I received from my buddy Gypceros? –

Rathalos thought for a moment and smiled:

- Sure, Qurupeco. But how did your buddy Gypceros obtained the computer? –

Qurupeco laughed:

- He stole it from a hunter a few years ago. He didn´t had patience to learn how to use the computer, so he gave it to me. –

Rathian yawned:

- It sounds fine by me. We should go get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will think of the pranks we will pull on hunters, and the games we will play. –

The monsters turned in for the night on a cave located on a cliff, and on the next day, Rathalos got up and smelled the morning breeze, and then he saw Velocidrome on the field.

- Hey, Velocidrome! What are you doing down there? –

Asked Rathalos.

Velocidrome turned around and threw a pumpkin at Rathalos, and then laughed:

- Happy Halloween! –

Rathalos cleaned the pumpkin of his face and roared:

- THIS MEANS WAR! TO ARMS! –

The rest of the monsters got up and Great Jaggi asked:

- What the hell is going on out there? –

Velocidrome threw a pumpkin at Great Jaggi, and Great Jaggi, Rathian, Qurupeco and Deviljho laughed and joined in the pumpkin fight.

Meanwhile, down the cliff, near Area 5 of the Deserted Island, the Lagiacrus was sitting near a rock and reading his newspaper, and said, sarcastically:

- Oh, yay. Today´s Halloween. The day when human children walk around in costumes begging for candy, and when immature monsters prank hunters. How exciting. I´m staying here, reading my newspaper ALONE. –

Suddenly, one of the pumpkins that Deviljho threw missed Qurupeco, and fell down the cliff, while Lagiacrus laughed:

- That´s right. Nothing will interrupt my reading this time. –

After Lagiacrus said this, the pumpkin that was falling landed on top of him, covering him and the newspaper with pumpkin.

Lagiacrus looked at his ruined newspaper and said, furious:

- I can´t believe THIS! –

He looked up and roared:

- WHICH ONE OF YOU JACKASSES THREW THIS?! –

No one on top of the cliff heard the Leviathan and kept playing with the pumpkins, until they finally stopped. They were all laughing and suddenly, Deviljho asked, eating some of the pumpkin´s remains:

- So have you thought about the pranks we will pull on the hunters? –

Velocidrome laughed:

- Yeah. I´ve thought about that last night before I went to bed. So….. let´s start "Operation Halloween"! –

The monsters spend the entire afternoon playing pranks on hunters such as disguising Great Jaggi as a Yian Garuga, which terrified some young hunters. They then did other things such as mounting pitfall traps and making hunters falling on them, causing Deviljho to say:

- HOW DOES THAT FEEL, HUH?! –

When night fell, they went to their cave and Qurupeco started using his computer, saying:

- Hey, guys! Come here! I just downloaded a scary game! –

Everyone else joined Qurupeco and Rathalos said:

- So what game is it? –

- It´s called…. Slender: The Eight Pages! –

Answered Qurupeco.

Great Jaggi said:

- Ah…. I´ve heard a lot about that game. They say it´s like the scariest game ever. –

Deviljho laughed:

- AH! We´ll see about that! Start the game already! –

Then, all of a sudden, Lagiacrus, who was hearing the whole conversation said, peeking in the cave:

- Stop right there! I will play the game for you. I´m the only one with balls to do so! It may prove to Rathian here that I have more guts than Rathalos and that I deserve her. –

Rathalos and Rathian glared at Lagiacrus and Qurupeco said, shivering:

- Well, it may be better that way. I was a little nervous to play this. –

Lagiacrus laughed, sitting in front of the computer:

- Bah! You are literally a big Yian Kut-Ku. I never heard about this game before, but it can´t be that bad. –

The game started and Lagiacrus said, pointing to the screen:

- To begin with, the graphics suck. It looks like a five year old human child programmed this. And all I see is trees, trees and more trees. When does the scary part begin? And is my character a girl? That panting seems like the one from a girl. -

Velocidrome said:

- Well, this is a free indie game, not a Xbox 360 game. And from what I heard, the scary part begins when you collect the first page. You will be chased by a guy named Slender Man from that point on. And yeah, you are playing as a girl. –

Lagiacrus yawned:

- So this is it? Walking around a forest at night and with a flashlight, collecting pages like an idiot, and being stalked by a guy who is apparently desesperate to lose his virginity? Yeah, really scary. –

Suddendly, Lagiacrus said:

- Alright! I have the first page. Are things getting more scary from now on?-

As Lagiacrus proceeded trough the game, he came across a house. He said, in a weak voice:

- Man, that is creepy…. Why is there a house in the middle of this isolated woods? And why is this strange music playing? And why does the house look like a giant bathroom? No bedrooms, living rooms, kitchens, or anything…. –

Deviljho said, trembling:

- Don´t go in there, man! It´s a trap! Think about it. WHY WOULD ANYONE BUILD A HOUSE IN A FOREST HAUNTED BY A CREEPY SLENDER GUY? IT´S A TRAP! –

Lagiacrus gulped and said:

- Maybe there´s a page in here…. –

Lagiacrus ventured in the house, and they saw Slender Man in front of them, making everyone jump:

- HOLY FELYNES, THERE HE IS! –

Screamed Qurupeco.

Lagiacrus screamed and turned in the other direction, where he found some chairs:

- I…. don´t like those chairs. –

Said Great Jaggi, trembling

Lagiacrus picked the second page and said:

- T-there it is. Now let´s get the hell out of here…. –

- DON´T MOVE FROM THERE! WHAT IF THE GUY IS STILL IN THE HALL? –

Screamed Deviljho.

- WHAT IF HE CATCHES YOU WHILE YOU ARE THERE LIKE A STATUE? –

Screamed Velocidrome.

- WHAT IF HE DECIDES TO TAKE A SHIT AND YOU ARE THERE? GET OUT OF THERE NOW! –

Screamed Rathalos.

Lagiacrus ended up saying:

- STOP TELLING ME HOW TO PLAY THE GAME! I know I have to get out of here! –

He adventured out of the house and said:

- He´s not here…. That´s good, right? OH HELL NO! THERE HE IS AGAIN! RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUNNNNNN! –

Everyone stared at the screen, and Lagiacrus trembled like a leaf. He eventually collected more two pages, and said, relieved:

- I don´t see the Slender guy…. He must have given up. Yeah, I´m that awesome…. To make a guy that scary give up on defeating me. Impressed, Rathian? –

Suddenly, Lagiacrus took a wrong turn and Slender Man was right in front of me, causing everyone to scream.

The game ended and Lagiacrus almost fainted:

- I will never sleep again…. – said Great Jaggi.

Deviljho said, also trembling:

- G-guys….. I´m hungry. –

Rathian said:

- G-go hunt a Aptonoth. There must be some outside. –

Deviljho said, shaking:

- W-what if Slender Man is outside waiting for me? –

- C´mon, man. It´s just a game…. R-right? –

Said Qurupeco.

Deviljho walked slowly outside the cave, but then he spotted a man with a nice suit and a face with no features.

Deviljho screamed:

- SLENDER MAN IS HERE! –

Everyone else looked at the man, and everyone screamed:

- HOLY SHIT! –

The monsters ran away as fast as they could, and the man turned around and said, raising a thumbs up:

- You´re right, Jake! This new armour scares everything away! It´s perfect!-

The two hunters laughed as they walked away, and the monster heard them. Lagiacrus sighed:

- So that…. Were just some hunters? I feel like an idiot…. –

Rathalos sighed as well and smiled:

- Well, at least now we know there´s no Slender Man. I think we should get some revenge on them stupid hunters. Ready, guys? –

The monsters ran to the hunters and laughed while attacking them, and the other monsters in the area joined in the attack, while singing:

- "_Hunters and Huntresses of every age,_

_Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Humans scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or treat till the hunters gonna die of fright!_

_It´s our town, everybody scream! In this town of Hallloween…._

**Narcaguga: **___I am the one hiding in the Great Forest,_

_Teeth ground sharp and the eyes glowing red!_

**Gobul: **_I am the one hiding under the rivers,_

_Teeth like snakes and a lantern in my head!_

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**4 Giggi: **_In this town we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

**Rathalos: **_In this town, don´t we love it now?_

_Everybody is waiting for the next surprise! _

**Lagiacrus, Velocidrome and Qurupeco: **_Round that corner monster,_

_Hiding near the sea! Something´s ready to pounce and how will you…._

**Velocidrome: **_SCREAM!_

**Qurupeco: **_This is Halloween! Red and Black…._

**Lagiacrus: **_ And slimy green._

**Qurupeco: **_Aren´t you scared?!_

**Rathian: **_Well, that´s just fine!_

_Say it once say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice!_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

**Zinogre: **_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

**Ludroth: **_In our town of Halloween!_

**Gigginox: **_ I am the monster that haunts caves!_

_Here on a flash and gone without a trace!_

**Agnaktor: **_I am the "Who" when you call "Who´s there"?_

_I am the Leviathan blowing trough the Volcano!_

**Deviljho: **_I am the shadow on the moon at night!_

_Eating everything and filling hunter´s hearts to the brim with fright!_

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**2 Arzuros: **_Tender Hunters everywhere!_

_Life´s no fun without a good scare!_

**Royal Ludroth: **_That´s our job, but we´re not mean!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

**Rathalos: **_In this town, don´t we love it now?_

_Everybody is waiting for the next surprise!_

**All the monsters: **_ We might catch unaware hunters_

_In the back! We might scream like a banshee and make them_

_Jump out of their SKINS! This is Halloween!_

_EVERYBODY SCREAM! _

_Would you please make way for some very special monsters?_

_We are kings and queens of the pumpkin patch!_

_Little hunters bend down to the kings and queens now!_

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**Lagiacrus and Gigginox: **_In this town we call home,_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

**All the monsters: **_La la la la, la la la!_

_La, la la la! La la la, la la, la,_

_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – _

And so the monsters ended that Halloween night by scaring the hunters, and enjoying a good laugh together….

_The End….._

(for now…..)


End file.
